Comme ça
by Cibalt
Summary: Petite soirée de beuverie comme une autre qui se solde par quelque chose un peu pas du tout comme d'habitude.


Les éclats de rire de Dean résonnaient dans le bunker. Il était appuyé sur Castiel, qui l'aidait à rejoindre sa chambre; à la fois amusé par l'état d'ébriété de celui-ci et attristé car , étant un Ange, l'alcool n'avait peu ou pas d'effet sur lui (à moins d'en boire des gallons) il ne pouvait donc pas se joindre à son humeur.

Il aurait aimé partager son euphorie, son détachement du monde à cet instant, que rien n'ait d'importance peu importe ce qu'il fasse ou dise car ce serait "la faute de l'alcool". Alors il cesserait de redouter le moment où ils se sépareraient, car il l'empêcherai simplement. Il ne voulait pas que Dean aille se coucher, qu'il cesse de lui parler, d'être proche de lui par la confidence. Qu'il décuve dans la nuit et que, demain, il ait tout oublié de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, de ce que Castiel sait maintenant : ses peurs, ses faiblesses, ses craintes, ce qui lui fait du mal, à quel point il aurait aimé mourir parfois, plutôt que d'avoir à supporter ce que le monde avait à lui offrir... et surtout que Dean retourne dans ce mutisme et cet distance qu'il leur impose à tout les deux. Comme si il avait peur d'être trop proche de lui.

Castiel ne comprenait pas tout des émotions humaines, et cette tension qu'il sentait entre eux, comme si quelque chose était sur le point de craquer, de transparaître et qu'il fallait choisir ses mots avec précision pour ne pas le permettre, le plongeait encore plus dans l'incompréhension. Cette tension, imposée par Dean qui le gardais toujours à distance de lui, il ne la comprenais pas. Ce qu'il comprenait encore moins était qu'il SAVAIT que Dean la sentait aussi dès qu'il lui adressait la parole. Sa voix vibrait, il déglutissait, quelque chose le perturbait et Castiel attendait seulement qu'il lui dise quoi, alors il l'interrogeait du regard, avec cette expression d'incompréhension qu'il lui à si souvent adressée; pas parce qu'il ne comprenait pas les mots de Dean, mais parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air perturbé. Mais Dean l'ignorait. Comme si ils avaient une discutions des plus banales. Chaque fois que Castiel était dans les environs il semblait se sentir acculé.

Et son angoisse fit un pas lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de la chambre de Dean, où ils s'arrêtèrent un instant.

Le rire de Dean se terminait en de petits pouffements sur un sourire. Castiel lui faisait face et le retenais de deux mains sur les épaules, un petit rire muet dessinant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Dean le remerciât, pausant une main droite amicale sur sa joue pour qu'il cesse de bouger; évidement il était immobile, mais l'alcool lui faisait voir trouble.

Il aurait dut lâcher la joue de Castiel dans le seconde où il y avait déposé cette "tape" amicale d'un ami à un autre. Mais il n'a pas bougé. Sa main était restée là où il l'avait posée, le sourire sur son visage s'éteignant petit à petit, lentement, alors qu'il était appuyé contre la porte, toujours la main gauche de Castiel sur son épaule. Ce contact était passé d'amical à "dérangement long". Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait pourquoi sa main touchait le visage de son ami. Il le savait, et il sentait monter en lui quelque chose qu'il réussissait si bien à contenir lorsqu'il était sobre. Mais il n'avait plus envie de le retenir, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il voulait prendre ce dont il avait envie.

Son visage c'était durci et le sourire de Castiel c'était évanouit. Dean c'était relevé et n'avait pas lâché le bleu des yeux de celui-ci depuis l'instant où sa peau était entré en contacte avec la sienne. Un lourd silence pesait dans le bunker.

Reste. avait pensé Castiel.

Et avec violence, Dean c'était défait de la main de Castiel avec celle qu'il avait pausé sur sa joue. Il l'avait abattue vers le bas et avait ensuite saisit Castiel par les épaules pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur à côté du quel celui-ci se tenait avant d'attraper son visage d'une main et de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser plein de rage.

Alors qu'il forçait ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel, il poussât du pouce sur le menton de celui-ci pour le forcer à entrouvrir la bouche. Ce qu'il fit, dans un souffle. Avant de sentir la langue humide du chasseur contre la sienne.

Il avait été pris de court, son cœur c'était accéléré, il avait subitement chaud, une boule dans le ventre, il ne savait pas quoi ni comment faire; il avait peur que Dean ait des attentes qu'il ne saurait combler. Ces pensées avaient traversé son esprit l'espace de quelques secondes puis, rapidement, c'est son corps qu'il à laissé parler, et il s'est abandonné à lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait ce que Dean lui donnait. Quoi que ça puisse être...

Dean aimait ce Castiel complètement démuni qu'il sentait contre lui; il était, habituellement, tellement sûr de lui, stoïque... et le voilà qui perdait ses moyens...

Il ouvrit la porte d'une main et saisit de nouveau Castiel, par son trench coat cette fois, continuant son baiser et fermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Il le poussa sur le lit et il tomba sur le dos. Dean retira sa veste et sa chemise dans des gestes empressés et rapides, fixant Castiel. Puis il posât un premier genoux sur le lit, se penchant vers ce qu'il désirait plus que tout en cet instant il l'embrassât à nouveau, se retrouvant a califourchon sur lui. Descendant ses baiser le long de son coup,qu'il retenais d'une main, il joua de la langue sur sa peau brûlante. Traçant de légères marques rouges sur cette surface lisse à force de légères morsures.

Pas que Dean soit du genre à saigner ses partenaires, non. Mais celui-là, il le voulait,vraiment. Il voulait qu'il le sente, lui et la profondeur de ses baisers.

Incapable de contenir son désire Castiel respirait profondément, au rythme du jeu de langue de Dean et posât, dans un sursaut, sa main droite contre la hanche Dean. S'agrippant à son t-shirt.

Il ne sait pourquoi, mais depuis que Dean avait pausé ses lèvres sur les siennes : il avait fermé les yeux... Il ne savait pas à quoi servait ce réflexe, pourquoi préférait-il vivre ce moment les yeux fermés ? Émotions humaines chers Ange; nous même ne savons pas. Ni Dean d'ailleurs qui, lui aussi ferme les yeux.

Dean se releva d'un coup, et Castiel rouvrit les yeux, la respiration saccadée et l'épiderme de son cou encore sertie de sensations... Dean se défit de son t-shirt, le faisant glisser rapidement vers le haut. Découvrant le bas de son ventre, son abdomen, ses flancs, puis enfin son torse, ses épaules larges, ses muscles tracés, ses trapèzes imposants.

Il fixait un Castiel encore habillé, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il entrepris donc de le dévêtir, ne cachant pas son empressement.

Il tira d'abord sur sa cravate, déjà très lâche (comme toujours), puis tira sur sa chemise sans prendre la peine d'en défaire les boutons. Elle glissât sur des épaules de Castiel en même temps que son trench', lui emprisonnant les bras quelque peu et Dean descendit sur son torse.

Pas le même type de corps au quel il était habitué, mais le même principe. Alors il entrepris son habituelle descente aux vices.

Atteignant un de ces deux points où la chair est différente et très sensible, il plaquât sa langue contre le téton droit de Castiel, et, dans un mouvement de succion, sembla s'en abreuver. Au contacte de cette chaleur et humidité, Castiel tressaillit, il sentit monter en lui l'envie d'en avoir plus.

Si Castiel avait pus s'éclipser hors du bunker, il l'aurait fais. Il ressentait là des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties et en éprouvais de la gène, pourquoi ? Allez savoir, peut-être parce qu'il se laissait totalement abandonner à ses instincts primaires, peut-être aussi parce que, pour un homme d'âge adulte, se conduire comme une adolescente lors de sa première fois en étant incapable de se contrôler et avide de sensations, c'était un peu honteux...

Mais qu'importe, n'en déplaise à l'ange Dean appréciait que Castiel se soit allongé, et se cambre, tentant de l'atteindre, les bras coincés par ses vêtements. Il émettait de légers sons, entre la détresse et le plaisir, qui tranchaient dans le silence qui régnait dans la chambre.

Ils encourageaient par ailleurs Dean à poursuivre ce qu'il avait entrepris. Abandonnant l'endroit à ses mains, il fit filer sa langue sur le vallonnement des côtes de Castiel, descendant sur son aine.

Là, il ralentis, balayant profondément la zone de baiser profonds, agrémentés de coups de langues.

Castiel sentait cette zone sensible de son corps à la quelle il n'avait jamais prêté attention, s'agiter. Il bougeât les reins de façon anguleuse, légèrement.

Ainsi, Dean abandonna complètement la partie supérieure du corps de l'ange et déboutonna son pantalon, le fit glisser. Il se retrouva entièrement nus, à l'exception des vêtements qui couvraient toujours ses bras et la bas de ses jambes, les enserrant, l'empêtrant, le bâillonnant. Il se sentait honteux et mal-à-l'aise, d'autant plus que Dean portait encore son jean. Et alors que celui-ci se redressait pour admirer le tableau obscène que formait cet ange dans ses draps froissés, la souffle court, le sexe dressé, à moitié nus et vulnérable; il le déboutonna. Y glissant une main pour empoigner son propre membre qui commençait à vraiment se faire sentir, il y fit quelques vas-et-viens bien sentis et redescendit sur Castiel.

Se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter de meilleur, il entrepris de l'appliquer sur le membre de Castiel. C'était la première fois que c'était à lui de procéder, mais il savait ce qui était bon.

Alors, une fois de plus il usa de sa langue, la posant à la base du sexe, remontant lentement sur toute sa longueur il pris enfin l'extrémité en bouche, du bord des lèvres il continua à rouler de la langue sur cet endroit d'une grande sensibilité.

Castiel n'avait pas caché son plaisir et avait tenté de refermer ses jambes dans un sursaut; ce que Dean ne laissât pas faire de sa main libre et, quoi qu'il arrive, il l'empêchait de part sa carrure.

Il ne savait pas jusques où irait ce rituel, il ne connaissait rien aux choses de la chair. Et bien qu'il ait peur, il savait que, jusque maintenant, tout ce que Dean avait entrepris c'était soldé par une sensation extrêmement forte et satisfaisante. Alors, peu importe ce qu'il adviendra, il s'abandonnerais à lui. Il était siens.

Lorsque le chasseur engloutis finalement le sexe de son partenaire d'un bout à l'autre, une main le long du torse de Castiel, l'agrippant, celui-ci émis un râle incontrôlé. Il ne retenais plus son plaisir et encourageait même les mouvements de vas-et-viens de Dean, langue sortie, bouche ouverte, sur son membre. En effet ce mouvement de reins incontrôlés repris le dessus sur son self-control.

Dean ferma de nouveau ses lèvres autour du sexe Castiel, sa succion se faisant plus intense, les mouvements de sa main sur son propre membre se firent également plus rapides. Il aurait voulut qu'il échangent leurs places. Il voulait voir le visage de Castiel lorsqu'il viendrait entre ses lèvres, le forçant à garder son membre en bouche un peu plus longtemps, l'obligeant, peut-être, attisé par sa respiration haletante, son expression de soumission...

Et alors qu'il divaguais il sentit Castiel se cambrer, sa voix trembler en prononçant son nom entre deux cris étouffés de plaisir. Il était à deux doigts de la jouissance. Dean lâchas son propre membre, afin de pouvoir saisir celui de Castiel d'une main et tirer sur ses cheveux noirs d'une autre en l'embrassant profondément.

Le plaisir avait atteint chaque parcelle du corps de Castiel, il en avait oublié absolument tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, excepté Dean. Tout ce qu'il désirait à ce moment précis, c'était que Dean n'arrête ses mouvements de vas-et-viens pour rien au monde. Il était obnubilé par les sensations qui parcouraient son corps qu'il cherchait autant qu'il craignait. Ses membres étaient immobilisés, il ne pouvait ni fuir, ni se débattre, le plaisir montait en lui, très différent, très fort, il l'obnubilait, Dean était contre lui, il le dominait de toute sa masse, l'empêchait de se recroqueviller, de se cacher, le maintenait complètement exposé, tirait sur ses cheveux, l'obligeant à rester ouvert à son baiser, leurs langues s'entremêlaient et, dans un dernier cris étouffé, une saccade, il se libéra du supplice qu'il lui imposait, jouissant entre les doigts du chasseur.

Celui-ci continua son vas-et-viens pendant encore quelque secondes, sous les gémissements de Castiel, le laissant reprendre son souffle.

Et soudain il le senti se relever rapidement, et le tirer au bord du lit. Il l'assit au sol, l'appuyant contre le lit.

Castiel, l'esprit encore embrumé ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, Dean, l'esprit encore enflammé, et plus que jamais à vrais dire, ne pouvait retenir ses pulsions. Sentir son partenaire jouir sous son touché l'avait excité plus que de mesure. Et alors que Castiel relevait la tête, encore essoufflé, il sentit Dean entrer en lui. La surprise lui dessina une expression d'incompréhension lorsque le membre touchât le fond de sa gorge, lui arrachant une déglutissement difficile. Car Dean n'y allait pas de main-morte. Castiel compris qu'était venu son tour de servir son partenaire.

Il n'en fallait plus beaucoup pour que Dean atteigne également son point de jouissance, les choses qu'il c'était imaginées prenaient forme devant lui et, après avoir fais venir son partenaire, il était à la limite du supportable.

Alors que Castiel était encore haletant, éprouvé par sa propre expérience, Dean l'obligeait à le prendre en bouche, debout devant lui, une main dans ses cheveux, le forçant à garder position. Il s'enfonçait profondément en lui, ce que Castiel supportait difficilement. Sur son visage se mêlaient la douleur et la soumission. Exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Castiel tentait tant bien que mal de respirer entre deux allés de Dean alors que, de son autre main, celui-ci lui maintenait sa bouche ouverte. Se rappelant son expérience il sortit la langue, tout comme Dean l'avait fait. Et bientôt il n'y tenait plus, il accéléra son mouvement, sa respiration accompagnée de grognements de plaisir, il allait venir, il sentait ses jambes faiblir et , dans un dernier accoue, il se libéra au fond de sa gorge. Castiel eut un mouvement de recul et repoussa Dean en dehors de lui, le sperme de celui-ci coulant le long de son menton, il crachât; c'était amer.

Dean eut une expression qu'il compris difficilement. Il se releva et, remontant son pantalon il s'assit sur le lit avant d'être lentement emporté contre celui-ci par un baiser. Toujours dur, mais tendre. Baiser qui dura plusieurs minutes durant les quelles ils se touchèrent, mêlèrent leur langues. Puis ils finirent par s'endormir dans la chaleur de l'autre.

C'est lorsqu'il s'éveillât que Castiel comprit réellement ce qui c'était passé. Il se dégageât de Dean le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas le réveiller également, avant de quitter la chambre puis le bunker sans un mot.

Si il y avait des choses qu'il fallait passer sous silence, cet aspect de leurs relation en était une, il ne savait pourquoi, mais il le savait. Les choses risquaient de ne plus être les mêmes à présent, il le savait. Car déjà, il voulait de nouveau vivre un de ces moments privilégiés avec cet être qui avait sut lui inculquer les valeurs des Hommes, lui faire aimer le genre humain, mais surtout lui faire aimer tout simplement...

Quelle pire punition pour un être qui découvre les sentiments amoureux, que de le priver de les exprimer ? Peu importe.

Malheureusement, si Dean savait vous aimer, il savait aussi très bien vous blesser. C'était chez lui, disait-il, une sorte de malédiction. Peu importe qui l'approchait, il finissait par souffrir.

Mais Castiel s'en foutait pas mal.  
Après tout, ce n'était qu'un coup après une beuverie, rien de bien inhabituel pour Dean. Et Castiel n'était pas du genre sentimental.  
C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il s'éveillât à son tour, Dean ne tenta pas de prendre contacte avec Castiel. Il rangeât simplement la cravate que celui-ci avait oublié, dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Et voilà ! Premier poste sur ! woooh ! Incroyable !

Bref, juste un petit lemon dont j'ai eu l'idée, un de ces nombreux soirs à traîner sur les internets en écoutant dieu sait quel groupe indie-phasant-rock-soul-peu-importe en réfléchissant beaucoup.

J'ai eu besoins de penser à autre chose alors, quoi de mieux que le sexe pour ça, huh ?

Enfin bon hah, j'espère que ça vous à plu, si c'est pas le cas hésitez par à le dire, même si c'est le cas à vrais dire, après tout, hein, même si la critique c'est constructif et positif ça fais toujours plaisir de juste savoir que quelqu'un à bien aimé !

Puis, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vas et ce qui vas pas aussi...  
Puis ça motive à écrire des trucs par derrière quoi.

'Fin voilà, pour la petite histoire, pour moi Dean comme Castiel sont pas du genre lovelove tout ça à s'faire des mammours, mais même si Dean se donne un air véritablement détaché pour moi ça reste celui des deux qu'est le plus... comment dire... ? Bah, c'est un être humain quoi donc il à des sentiments, contrairement à Castiel qui, rappelons-le, ne sait pas comment ça fonctionne un être humain! En même temps, c'est tellement con et compliqué. Puis le Dean il en à bavé, clair, et les gens dans s'genre là c'est pas le type de personnes à s'étendre. Y à une certaine pudeur chez ces gens là qui se trouve être très importante en sois. Souvent ça s'cache derrière le violence et le j'en foutiste. Un peu comme Dean ouais.

A part ça, après ces 10saisons, j'pense qu'il serait temps de relâcher toute cette PUTAIN de tension sexuelle entre ces deux cons! Savez, s'comme quand on à les boules pour un truc, ça s'accumule, ça s'accumule et un jour on gueule un bon coup et après ça vas mieux, les choses reprennent leur cours ! Bah j'pense que si ça venait à se faire entre les deux, ce serait dans ce genre là, truc impulsif et sans importance. Parfois faut céder à ses pulsions et après ça vas mieux.

Bon, sur-ce, faut que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie donc je vais arrêter de taper des lemons sur mon pc en plein millieu de la journée !

Tchu les gens !


End file.
